I'm Spartan And I Know It
by XspriteyX
Summary: You know the song I'm Sexy and I know it? Well this is the Spartans, or more specifically, the Master Chiefs version lol Please enjoy and comment :
1. I'm Spartan And I Know It

**As we know I own neither Halo or LMFAO Sexy and I know it this is just purely for fun and something me and my friend came up with whilst playing Halo ;) **

When I fly on by, marines be looking like who's that guy?  
I'm the Master Chief, coming to kill the Elite that took over Reach, yeah

This is how I roll, out in my warthog on patrol,  
It's got tusks on the front,  
That's just perfect for stabbing grunts, yo

(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!  
(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!

When I walk into the Convenant, (Yeah) this is what they see (Okaay)  
A million guns are packed on me,  
I got grenades in my ass and I ain't afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it...  
I'm Spartan and I know it!  
Ayyy I'm Spartan and I know it!  
Check it out, check it out

When I'm on the Autumn, I shoot Brutes like there's no shortage of them,  
And when I'm killing Elite, I just can't stop thinking of Reach, (What)  
This is how I roll, come on marines it's time to go,  
We can get them on Bliss, guys don't be nervous,  
No guns, no grenades, and I can still be of service (What)

(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!  
(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!

When I walk into the Convenant, (yeah) this is what they see (Okaay)  
A million guns are packed on me,  
I got grenades in my ass and I ain't afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it...  
I'm Spartan and I know it!  
Ayyy I'm Spartan and I know it!  
Check it out, check it out

Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it,  
yeah Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it,  
yeah Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, Kill it,  
yeah Kill it, Kill it, Kill it, tea-bag!  
Do the tea-bag man I do the tea-bag man (yeah)  
I'm Spartan and I know it Ayyyy, yeah

(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!  
(Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour (Ahhh) Aliens look at that armour I leveled up!

I'M SPARTAN AND I KNOW IT!

**(Couldn't you just imagine this as the Master Chief's ring tone? Haha! XD )**


	2. We'll Halo All Night

This another song that we were joking around with and changed the words to, I thought since I posted the first why not the second? This is more aimed towards online Multiplayers who will all probably relate haha!

We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
Volume up!  
Oh, Oh, let's go!

We're playing infection, yeah!  
Everybody's losing, yeah!  
We're trying to get the last man standing,  
But we can't because he's camping,  
Just stab him, stab him, oh!  
So much confusion, yeah!  
Cause everybody is losing it!  
It's feeling like the best of all nights with pretty flashing lights, that explode, oh, oh, oh!  
And we don't have any zombies nearby,  
Until we get some allies,  
We're breaking all the rules we know!  
We're out of control!  
We shoot, we fall!  
For there is no morning there is only Halo!

We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped, so respawn, respawn!  
We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped So respawn, respawn!  
We'll halo all night!

...yeah, the sound of an explosion,  
We're going like the marines in the warthogs,  
And we're breaking the rules,  
And we splat it, splat it oh, oh!  
No hesitation, no! No sleep even as day comes, no!  
We're gonna shoot with our friends until god knows when oh, oh, oh Cause we rock it!  
And we don't have any zombies nearby,  
Until we get some allies,  
We're breaking all the rules we know!  
We're out of control!  
We shoot, we fall!  
For there is no morning there is only Halo!

We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped, so respawn, respawn!  
We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped So respawn, respawn!  
We'll Halo all night!

We're gonna slay until the match is won,  
We ain't gonna stop even when we see the sun,  
We'll need to stay alert...  
No time for tea-bagging,  
We're playing infection!

We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped, so respawn, respawn!  
We like to sleep all day and Halo all night!  
This is how we like to waste our lives!  
I gotta feeling that we're gonna get sniped So respawn, respawn!  
We'll Halo all night!


End file.
